nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornwall
Cornwall is a village located on the east coast of Asian Island in the state of Clymene. The settlement was founded in 1918 by Cornish and English immigrants from the United Kingdom. Overtime the settlement has stayed small but played a role in being a docking, fishing, and seaside town. While assimilating into the English language and Lovian culture, since most spoke Cornish in the beginning, the town still has strong cultural roots to British culture. Geography Cornwall is a Village located on the coast of Asian Island with a very low elevation because it is located on the sea. The water surrounding the Island allows for fishing of tuna and box fish. The geography has allowed for the shipping of goods to Seven and then statewide trade them to economic hubs like Sofasi and Plains. There is one tall mountain nearby called Rider Mountain which serves for tourism and beauty in the Village. History The Hamlet was founded through a State plan to build a new fishing and docking settlement on the east coast of Asian Island to get new settlers there and help the economy of the area and state. The Board for Cornish Expansion in Lovia was set up by Cornish politicians and Clymene Governor Geoffrey Rider to make a new settlement in 1915. The Board decided to send over 250 settlers to Clymene in 1917 which reached the new settlement in 1918. By the time they reached the settlement some of it was already built up including townhouses and the construction of docks. The workers which had started were also British or American so they decided to live in Cornwall as well. At the time the settlement was called "New Cornwall" since the majority of the settlers were from Cornwall and thought it shouldn't directly be named after the old country. This sparked a long political streak within the Hamlet which included various referendums and battling the state level for their rights. In the Cornwall naming referendum, 1929 the settlers in the town chose the name of "Cornwall" over "New Cornwall", 57% to 43%. Besides the naming issue, the town was hit hard by the great depression. One of the reasons the referendum was approved was that a Yes vote would result in new signs and street signs to be made and create jobs during an economic depression. The depression hit hard in the area as the docking and shipping jobs went elsewhere in the country and most banks closed in the Hamlet. Population dipped from 479 to 294 and while unemployment had risen fast, it had gone back down by 1940. The hamlet recovered through a series of financial matters which helped saved the city in a fast manner. The governors over time along with City leaders on the Cornwall Council had created an alternative economy which included nationalizing all economic matters dealing with the bay area into the Cornwall Water Industry. This helped save many jobs and keep people in the Hamlet working. In addition new regulations on banks were imposed, and a town credit union was made to spark lending again to citizens and spark the economy again. By 1955 all economic matters were privatized in the Cornwall Water Industry but banks were strictly regulated to this day. By the 1960s population continued to pick up again as the economy got better in the area as the Cornwall Council continued to take measures in helping out the area. The first ever public school for ages four to sixteen was created. Due to the political nature of the Hamlet, it was spearheaded at a local level and put to a referendum. At the time only one primary school existed, Baxter Primary School, since most children were home schooled or worked with their parents at the bay or in the marketplace. The Cornwall education referendum, 1966 created Cornwall Village School, then Cornwall Hamlet School, and raised property and income taxes to pay for it. The 1979 Cornwall floods occured as east side of the dock was destroyed by series of floods which resulted in multiple ships being broken, a new dock need to be rebuilt and over 200,000 dollars in house and shop damage. By 1980 all damages were repayed by the Council in helping clean up the mess, and by 1982 the east side dock was rebuilt. Due to the creation of the school more people decided to move to the Hamlet to want a more quiet rural life. By 1990 population increased back to 400. The history of the town took a minor financial hit during 1994 when the Cornwall Council, which was one of the only active councils during the entire 1900s to allow for more streamlined and active government, decided to cut 10 education jobs because of the debt held by the town. A year later another referendum was held in the town, the Cornwall financial referendum, 1995 was approved to accept some austerity measures which raised taxes on all citizens and cut an addition bureaucracy jobs. Through the loss in education, population still was booming. During that time the local authority decided to protect Rider Mountain and the small forest around it. The protection, along with the federal and state governments, created a new agency and about 20 new jobs to protect the environment around the ocean and mountains. In 2000 a local census was taken and showed that Cornwall was now a Village. 572 people now lived in Cornwall and with a big celebration in the Cornwall Town Square many people from nearby settlements came to see the beauty of Cornwall and population greatly increased in the next couple of years. In 2010 when the Federal government took away all power from local authorities the strong support for the Council in the Village led to protests on the docks to keep the power of the Council. Since the Federal government took no action to took the council down, it continued with elections and power was still held in the council. Since the federal and state government no longer provided firefighters or policemen the Cornwall Police and Fire Authority was created to keep the peace in the Village. Today the Village continues with population growth and is soon near to reach Village status. Economy The economy of Cornwall is very interdependent on other states in Lovia and the economy in nearby nations such as the United States, in particular the states of California and Hawaii to buy their goods and fish. About 74% of the people in the Village are dependent on fishing, docking, or working. Another 16% work for the government in public education, bureaucracy, or policing. Another 10% work in local shops or for private companies within the Village. Demographics The demographics of the Village have rarely changed over time throughout the history of Cornwall. During the beginning years of the settlement population was mostly made up of the Cornish settlers and those who helped build the settlement. During the beginning of the depression about 400 people lived in the Village which resulted in a rise in unemployment because as the Hamlet increased in size beforehand, it was decreasing now and didn't have jobs for the new people in the Hamlet. By 1945 the Hamlet reached 290 people but due to economic innovation and ideas, along with a raise in public sector spending, population would recover greatly over the next sixty years raising steadily. In 2000 the Hamlet became a Village when it reached 572 people. The Village now has over 900 people. The city has a strongly British and Cornish presence there still. While English is the official language, about 99% of the people speak it, about 18% of the people speak Cornish as a second or first language. Once in 1965 about 5% of the people spoke Bredish or Chinese, since then the population has moved away. According to the last census about 71% of the people in Cornwall believe in a God, all of them Christian. Of the entire population, 68% are some form of Lutheran, another 3% are Catholic. Another 20% identify as agnostic, stating they believe in some form of God. A small 9% are atheists believing in no God. Politics The town has always been politically active throughout the history of the town. In 1920 the local Cornwall Council was created to have a government sector involved in the settlement and allow for devolved spending and regulations on the citizens in the town. The town has had four local political parties during the course of it's history. Essentially due to the laws in the City, only local parties may run in the Cornwall Council, a law passed in 1927 stating so. This was to not have larger parties pour large amounts of political capital and money into the town, instead elections would be free from corporate and trade union interest, each to a certain extent, and allow for more democratic elections. The Cornwall Council is made up of 15 councilors, four elected from single distircts (Northwest, Southwest, Northeast, Southeast), one settlementwide Council President, and the rest elected from Party List porportional representation. It is government on a parliamentary basis of the majority party controlling the Council. The Council President serves as a speaker of the Council, which also has a vote just also serving as a speaker for the body. The Council has turned to a referendum five times during the history of Cornwall. The first was held in 1929 over the naming of the settlement in the Cornwall naming referendum, 1929. The people changed the name from "New Cornwall" to just "Cornwall" for economic and cultural reasons. The second came in 1966 in the Cornwall education referendum, 1966 which approved new measures to create a new trade and technical school in the state, along with a tax increase to pay for it. The next two came together in 1985 in the Cornwall roads referendum, 1985 which set a speed limit on motor vehicals within the settlement's limits, and the second on the limit of vehicals on the outer settlement limits. The most recent referendum occured to adopt some minor austerity measures during the Cornwall financial referendum, 1995. All referendums were approved, with more than 50% of the franchise voting, and 50% of the voters then approving it. Throughout the political history of Cornwall, for Parties have been founded and have since been able to stay afloat and reach representation from time to time during the course of the settlement. The three most dominant political parties are the Cornish Progressive Party, Conservatives and Liberal Future. Another political force the Moderate Party has been in power which supports docker and fishers rights while supporting centrist social and economic conditions. Map Category:Settlement Category:Settlement in Clymene Category:Clymene Category:Cornwall Category:Village